Unshed Tears
by DarkVixen
Summary: Dwayne is over her...or is he?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I, Juno, sadly do not own the WWE, or any of its Superstars or Divas. I would like to, but that is another story entirely.  
  
My first romance fic, don't be cruel.  
  
She lay next to him, awed by his presence, his body, his mind, his soul, awed by him. At the moment she saw him, she had been taken away by his powerful, bronze figure, his charismatic attitude, his carefree laugh. She was his the moment their eyes met.  
  
Many a night they had spent together, lying next to each other. He made her the happiest woman in the world.  
  
They seemed an unlikely couple, her with her blue eyes and blond hair, and petite body. She had a wonderful smile, which lit her face up. She was considered one of the sexiest women in the world.  
  
Now she watched his bronze chest move up and down with his rhythmic breathing. She moved closer to him, feeling protected by his body. Then she heard it.  
  
"Jade."  
  
It was like a shot in the dark, her name. No. He was over her. He was and always would be.  
  
"Come back."  
  
Another shot. No more. She couldn't take it. She had been telling herself that it was over, but she knew deep down it wasn't. Tears filled her eyes. She gathered her close, slowly putting them on. He didn't love her. Sure, he said he did, but he never could. She saw that now.  
  
It wasn't his fault though. She wasn't even sure she blamed Jade. She only blamed herself, for fooling herself. She walked out the door and left.  
  
She hoped he would find Jade, for she knew he was lost without her.  
  
Did you like? I certainly hope so! If I get enough reviews, I'll post Chapter 2! 


	2. She Returns

Disclaimer: I, Juno, do not own the WWE, but I am saving up to perhaps buy a Dudley.  
  
"Hi Dwayne. It's me, Trish. Look, I'm sorry, but we shouldn't see each other anymore. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have rushed into things. It was great while it lasted. Please don't call me back. I still love you, for what it matters. Goodbye, Dwayne."  
  
Click.  
  
He banged his fist on the counter. Damn. What had he done? He wouldn't think about that now. Probably never. He suddenly realized he was hungry, an that there was no food in the house. He pulled a white T-shirt over his head, making his skin seem all the more beautiful. He stuffed a fifty dollar bill in the pocket of his pants, and slipped a pair of shoes on his feet. He put his sunglasses on and walked outside.  
  
Hell, skip the car drive. He would walk. The breeze was blowing, and it was a beautiful day. He needed the exercise, and it could take his mind off things. It would be good for him.  
  
As he got closer to the market, he forced the image of the blonde away, and a black-haired woman filled his visions. Instantly, her cleared his head and concentrated on the oranges in front of him. He picked one up, and turned around.  
  
And instantly came face to face with Jade Volkova.  
  
Small world, huh? Keep R/R! Chapter 3 up soon! 


	3. Going Home

Disclaimer- I don't own a single thing. Unless a WWE t-shirt counts.  
  
Jade Volkova was aged 26, and she was beautiful. She had black hair, full of volume, and it shone beautifully in the sun. Her complexion was perfect, with cream colored skin. Her mother was Russian, so she had a look of it to her. She had never known her father, but her mother always said she had his eyes. Her mother had never married her father, and regretted it. Jade had a perfect nose, and full lips. Her eyes were her true beauty of her face, those green pools, which you could stare into for hours. She wore little makeup, and was dressed in a red halter top, and a short denim skirt, which showed off her long and shapely legs.  
  
She was so surprised to see him that she jumped, and uttered something in Russian. "Hmm, nothing bad about me, I hope." Dwayne said calmly. However, he was anything but calm. His palms were sweaty, and his stomach was doing flip-flops. "What? Oh, no." she said, flustered, "I was just surprised, that's all."  
  
"Oh, I see," he replied, " Well, what do you know, it's raining." "So it is." She replied, walking out the door.  
  
He followed her, the rain pouring down on his shoulders. "Hey, um, I know you live far away, so, well, would you like to come to my house, just until the rain stops? I would hate for you to have to walk in the rain."  
  
She paused, hesitating. "I don't know if that's a good idea." "Just as a friend." He assured. " Well, okay then." She said. 


End file.
